This invention relates to dispensing heads, adapted for home use, for impregnating meat with tenderizer and flavoring liquids. To the best of the knowledge of applicants, this result has not been achieved heretofore; rather it is conventional to spread tenderizers and flavors on the surface which may first be pricked with a fork.